


Bloodlust

by velvet_and_shortchanged



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Elements of dubcon, M/M, Oral, Prostate stim, Smut, Vampire Strilondes, Vampires, blood phobia, blowjob, minor dubcon, poor caterer karkat :( forced to cater at a party full of hot vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_and_shortchanged/pseuds/velvet_and_shortchanged
Summary: Dave quickly turned back to Karkat, grabbing a wine glass and holding it loosely by his side. It was empty, and there didn't seem to be any drinks except for unopened bottles of wine.What kind of weird ass party was this?"Uh- do you need me here for anything else, because I gotta do some fuckin'-""Yeah, I do, actually," Dave interrupted him quickly, nodding and shifting the position of his feet. "We're actually still missing one key part of the meal.""Oh- well, I can probably help with that sorta shit." Karkat nodded, tugging at his bowtie.A wide, strangely predatory grin spread across Dave's face. "Yeah, you sure can, darlin'."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i have no regrets

"You have the invitation for the catering company, right? And the correct address?"

Karkat huffed, crossing his arms and tugging uncomfortably at his stupid bowtie. It was a Saturday evening, and instead of having a decently enjoyable time with one of his (admittedly very few) friends/people who tolerated him, he was stuck in this goddamn cater waiter gear and going to a rich person party. Honest to god, he _hated_ rich people. They were stuck up, ignored him, or basically spat at him. Yeah, he saved coupons to eat at Subway. So what if his card was declined at least once a week? He was fucking _trying_ , starting with this job. College was expensive.

"Yeah, yeah, I got all the shit I need to know. Fuck, Kanaya, I'll be _fine_." His boss was ridiculously overbearing, and she just would not let him go. It was just another party. He had been to a shit ton of these kinds of parties, simply because of this damned job. He knew Kanaya personally- but she was always worried about him.

When she finally let Karkat out of her well-manicured clutches, he took his good sweet time loading up the ancient catering truck. He swore it was one of the first cars ever driven, the way its motor never fucking shut up. The directions were neatly printed and taped to the dashboard and after sticking the keys into the ignition and letting this piece of shit rumble to life, he realized how fucking far out this place was. Some huge ass McMansion in the asscrack of nowhere, probably home to one selective douche who owns a football team and a strip club. But whatever. He was here to do a job, even if his judgements couldn't be made aloud to sacrifice his tip. He parked the truck in the back, searching around for the side entrance, and began to unload boxes full of expensive china and metal dishes.

After setting up all the dishes, he went to the truck to grab the food-

_But it wasn't there._

Yeah, you heard that right. _The caterer didn't have the fucking food._

He sighed, pacing in circles as he saw party guests beginning to filter in. Shit, he was so totally screwed, he was dead. He shuffled into the party, looking around to inform the host _very politely_ of the bad news. Because, as well all know, Karkat Vantas has and always will be the epitome of manners. Approaching who he assumed to be the host, he realized there was quite a few eyes on him. Kanaya claimed he was a "natural" simply because one of their clients said he was cute. Hard disagree there- there was _nothing_ cute about being 5'4 at full height, permanently gross curly black hair, and a generally round and not particularly attractive face. But maybe he just had a stain on his tie or something. He glanced down, just in case. Nope, he was good, no spaghetti sauce. Then they probably were staring at him disdainfully- wasn't there some shit about how the help were supposed to be neither seen, nor heard? Probably, yeah. Not that he knew, it wasn't like he traditionally spends his weekends dressed in a maid costume, sensually sweeping floors and preparing to get railed by the obviously Viagra-wired silver fox who owns the mansion.

Sometimes he is slightly scared of the metaphors his brain comes up with. Now is in fact one of those times.

"So, uh..." Karkat cleared his throat, rubbing at the back of his neck. "... it turns out, the food didn't make it here. Uh, I'm _really_ fucking sorry-" He winced. There goes his tip. Nice one, motormouth. "-it should be here, I don't know where it went. I checked the truck twice, and I don't have jack shit. What did you order? I can probably get a quick order in and you'll have the food here soon enough..."

The host of the party was a tall blond dude wearing sunglasses indoors, at night- maybe he was blind or some shit, Karkat sure as hell wasn't gonna ask him- dressed in a red and black suit. He had this weird, low key creepy air of confidence looming over him. Ugh, intimidating people... So sexy, yet so fucking terrifying. And tall. Jesus, how was this guy so tall.

"Nah, man, it's all good." The host waved his hand. Karkat nearly gaped at him. First of all, he had never seen a client so casual in his manner of speaking when he was dressed to the nines and hosting a fancy ass dinner party. These people generally spoke partially in tongues and had a vocabulary larger than the entirety of Russia. And second, Karkat dead ass told this dude they didn't have the food, and he didn't seem to give a flying fuck. Which was a good thing, if not completely and totally weird. 

"We actually found the food ourselves. Had it special ordered 'n shit." 

Hey, uh, _what_?

Karkat raised an eyebrow, rubbing his neck. "I, uh, I didn't get any special instructions? But I'm glad you somehow found it before me... Uh..." Karkat was beginning to feel awkward for whatever reason. Like the party guests were closing in on him. Like they were circling him like some sort of hungry vulture group, and he was the dead cow on the road. 

"Will you excuse me a hot sec here? I'm, uh- Dave. Yeah, Dave. I'm hosting this shindig." 'Dave' stepped off to whisper something to a short woman with blond hair and a piercing gaze very similar to his own, who nodded, glancing around to some of the other party guests, and they all slinked off into what looked like the parlor- the woman glanced over her shoulder with a small smirk before shutting the door.

Dave quickly turned back to Karkat, grabbing a wine glass and holding it loosely by his side. It was empty, and there didn't seem to be any drinks except for unopened bottles of wine.

_What kind of weird ass party was this?_

"Uh- do you need me here for anything else, because I gotta do some fuckin'-"

"Yeah, I do, actually," Dave interrupted him quickly, nodding and shifting the position of his feet. "We're actually still missing one key part of the meal."

Karkat glanced around quickly- the bowls and plates were completely empty. To him, it seemed like all of the food was missing, but he didn't really wanna ask and find out what this dude's whole deal was. And if he didn't give them anything besides tableware, despite this guy's relaxed nature, it was pretty fucking doubtful he was getting paid with no food at all. So he would do what he could to rectify the situation, right? 

"Oh- well, I can probably help with that sorta shit." Karkat nodded, tugging at his bowtie.

A wide, strangely predatory grin spread across Dave's face. "Yeah, you sure can, darlin'."

The little add on gave a bit of rosy color to Karkat's cheeks- he was very rarely called pet names, even from strangers it flustered him. And this guy's accent... Wow, holy shit. It was hot. Maybe if all else failed, he could pathetically hit on this guy like a cheap hooker to attempt to rake in some form of payment. Wow, this was getting so fucking pathetic. He had never been sadder.

"I, uh... I... I should probably get going actually. My boss is expecting me back early, and-"

"Oh, come on. You can stay for a little longer." His voice was almost... _teasing_? The way his words were coming out sounded sickly sweet, warm, melting honey, dripping off his tongue and down his chin. It made every single hair on Karkat stand up straight- and they weren't the only things. Terrifying yet enchanting, in ways he was trying very hard to ignore. Now, come on, shitface, pull your pathetic, lonely ass together and do your job. That's better. His mini pep talk restored his will and strength, shaking his head firmly. "No, I really gotta fucking go, I have other shit to do-"

"You have something on your neck," Dave abruptly pointed out. Karkat glanced down before realizing he couldn't really see the front of his neck, tilting his head back and his chin up. What was it? Damn, he knew he got sauce on him at some point, and only now-

"Mm.. gorgeous."

Karkat didn't know what to think- gorgeous? Was Dave talking about his neck..? That was so weird. Where was the s-

Dave immediately pounced. He grabbed hold of Karkat's forearms, easily pushing him down to the floor, a soft grunt coming from the both of them as they landed on red and brown oriental rug. Karkat, of course, gasped out, Dave's hands expertly pressing his wrists to the floor. As though he had done this before, like it was a process. He knew all the points to hit, making someone even larger than he was teeter like a domino. He was oddly strong, unnaturally strong for someone of his height at stature (not that Karkat had been looking or anything).

"What the fuck-!" Karkat began to protest, trying to get some leverage with his elbows, attempting to jab into Dave's sides and get him the fuck off. What kind of sick party was this? Had he been planning on playing "Pin the Tail on the Caterer" the whole time?

"Shh, this'll only hurt a bit.." He muttered impatiently. _Hurt_?! What?! All Karkat could see was the top of a blond head, slowly ducking down over his neck. He felt his tie being tugged at and undone, collar button being popped, the crook of his neck now exposed. Oddly cold breath rushed over his skin, and he felt lips, yes, _lips_ , on his neck. What the hell was going on?!

And then, teeth pierced his skin. Sharp teeth. Nothing like his own. A tongue ran over his skin.

"Mm... you taste _delicious_ , darlin'... A negative, huh?"

He felt as though string was being slowly tugged out from under his skin, and a soft slurping noise filled the otherwise mostly silent room. Vivaldi played in the background of another room through the wall, and the odd sound combination just made the whole situation weirder.

Karkat blinked hazily, consciousness fading fast. Dave sat up a moment later, a wide, triumphant grin spreading over his face. He could barely see red staining his teeth (much sharper than he remembers), lips, and chin. It's really fucking weird, and somehow the tiniest bit sexy. 

He doesn't have the time to consider any of this, however, because even as Dave began to speak, Karkat's eyes went blank and he promptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just like when you go to the Red Cross and donate blood and they give you a cookie- except this was pretty much involuntarily given plasma, and instead of a cookie, you got sex.

Whoops.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't faint on me now, gorgeous," Dave murmured, bending back over him, gently licking at his still bleeding neck. He pressed a frigid hand to the back of Karkat's forehead- he was wearing a name tag, come on- which was hot. God, he was really cute, and not to sound creepy ( _yeah, he had probably crossed that line a while back_ ) but his undisturbed face was sweet. His lips were slightly pursed, a worry-free look gracing his features. He really seemed like the kind of guy who worried a lot.

Dave decided that he _wasn't_ going to share tonight. He grabbed a slip of paper from his back pocket, slapping it on the long table, letting Rose know she could promptly fuck off and go to their second option. The address should be right, he just wanted this one for himself.

He slid his hands under the small of the short waiter's back, and under his knees, easily carrying him up the stairs. Superhuman strength was pretty fucking nice sometimes.

Dave climbed the spiral staircase quickly, slipping into his room quietly and shutting the door behind him, lock and all. This would be fun.

He carefully set Karkat down on his bed, wiping at the last bit of blood on his neck and fixing his collar. Much better. Dave had taste, c'mon, and he most _certainly_ wasn't going to let this man walk around looking like a fuckin' fool.

He faced the mirror- _of course he could see himself!_  Imagine not being able to see yourself for all of eternity. Honestly, vampires were some of the most vain fuckers Dave had ever met. Fucking Bram Stoker, spreading all that bullshit. He brushed through his hair, setting his shades aside. Hopefully the human would wake soon.

"... _the fuck._..?"

The confused muttering behind him indicated he had. Dave turned, watching Karkat sit up halfway, clutching his neck. The bleeding had stopped, but he clearly seemed lightheaded. Dave sighed softly, stepping back over to his bed- making Karkat blink warily at him- and sinking into the mattress on his side. He reached out to Karkat, his fingers brushing through the human's hair gently.

"Hello to you too, beautiful," He cooed. Karkat scowled at the words- who the hell was babytalking him? A grin spread over Dave's face, and he scooted forwards, resting his hand on Karkat's collar and pressing a slow kiss to the lovely bite he had made.

"Who..." Karkat's eyes squinted at him, trying to recognize where he had seen this guy, and suddenly widened in fear. His face heated, but no color rushed in (he was probably pretty weak right now) and he looked absolutely terrified. "You- my blood- _y-you fucking bit me!"_

"Mhm." Dave hummed calmly, trailing the tip of his tongue over the bite. He flicked his head up, his lips just hovering over Karkat's.

"And from what I can tell, you're _real_ into that, aren't you? You're a little fucking deviant. You _liked_ it," He breathed, letting his cold breath tickle Karkat's neck. Dave could almost feel the hairs on the back of the human's neck stand up.

_God, humans were so damn easy._

Karkat's breath faltered, and he could hear his heart pumping the blood that remained faster. He was so absolutely turned on right now. It was adorable.

"I..."

"Shh. You don't needta talk unless it's necessary, darlin'." He doesn't even need his ridiculous fucking vampire sense to see the blood rush to his cheeks and ears when he lingered on that last word. "Oh, you like that, hmm? You like bein' called darlin'? You're just the cutest damn thing." A grin spread over his face.

Karkat was trembling slightly, and his hands were clutching at the sheets. He was still scared, poor thing. Clearly biting him wasn't exactly doing wonders for a first impression. But Dave didn't really expect full fledged trust after he drank from this kid like he was a Caprisun.

"I ain't gonna hurt you anymore, m'kay? Going to make you feel real nice from now on. I gotta make up for going  on your neck." Dave licked his lips, but ran his fingers down Karkat's neck and shoulder, making him shudder.

His head dipped, lips grazing Karkat's slightly. His hot breath intermingled with Dave's cold. 

"I'm vampire, man. I need to be let in." It was a corny thing to say, but it was half true. While Dave often bit without permission, doing anything else without asking made him feel sick to his stomach. He did what he had to for food- the other half was for his prey. Might as well make the whole blood sucking extravaganza a little enjoyable for them at the end of the road. It's just like when you go to the Red Cross and donate blood and they give you a cookie- except this was pretty much involuntary, and instead of a cookie, you got sex.

It was a _damn_ good tradeoff, if you asked Dave.

"O-okay. Fuck," He swore under his breath softly, pretending like this whole experience wasn't already really fucking weird. Because it was. Because he was sitting on an unfamiliar bed, with someone who literally  _drank from his fucking neck_ spewing a bunch of random shit that was going in one ear and out the other. "it's fine. I, uh, I'm perfectly fucking fine, through and through. I fucking signed on the dotted line, notarized and all, we're good." He blushed when he realized he had been going on pointlessly. 

"I'll stop if you say so." 

He pressed his lips to Karkat's jaw, teeth scraping over the bone. Sharp. Haha. Dave had to resist the urge to slip his teeth under his skin again, it was just so fucking soft and thin. But he managed, he was in control, here. As he trailed soft kisses down Karkat's neck and ran his hand down his bicep, he could still feel and hear the human tensing up under his touch. Typically by now his victims were kind of like a fish on land, and they really couldn't do much, but this guy was different. Dave still had options, however.

"You need to relax. I can help with that, though," He mumbled over his skin, sitting up slightly and pulling up Karkat with him. His muscles weren't as loose as they should be by now- clearly, this human had built up a resistance to supernatural efforts. Hm. Dave threw a leg over Karkat's, climbing into his lap on the edge of the bed, and pressing a hand to his chest. At first, he tugged Karkat into a light kiss by his shirt, and while he was definitely tense, Dave could feel him relaxing after a few seconds. There we go, getting warmer. But once they were liplocked, he pushed Karkat back down onto his back, pressing his thighs together around the human's calves (nice fucking calves, though).

"A'ight, I'm gonna nip at you now. I'll be real gentle, I promise, 's just to help you calm down a bit." He was being truthful- Dave had the option of giving him a little kick, and the bite wasn't really that painful. His mental state would be relatively the same, maybe a bit slower than typically, but he could still _think_. It was really just to get his muscles to relax completely- very useful if he was actually out hunting in the wild, but they rarely used it for those purposes now. Vampires were pretty fucking strong anyways. And... 

Well, he had _other_ priorities.

"Wait, fuck- what are you doing? Are you fucking _drugging_ me?" His voice sounded more confused than angry.

"Sorta..? It's a prey anti-stimulant sorta thing. I mean, it won't hurt you, and you'll remember shit. Just- well. Basically spreads your legs for you, dude."

A moment of turning bright red filled with consideration later (Should I let the insanely hot vampire bite me again so he can fuck me?) he came to a conclusion and nodded slowly.

"All good? Do we have liftoff?"

Karkat snorted, nodding once more. "Yeah. Liftoff. Wheels up. All that shit."

And Dave pressed their lips together once more, sucking at his bottom lip gently for a second before biting him once more.

It immediately sank in, and Karkat could feel whatever the hell this was swirling through him, slipping into his bloodstream and rushing through him. It wasn't a _bad_ thing, really, a nice feeling, if anything. Clouding his worried thoughts slightly, a thin veil of fog misting over his mind and instincts. 

 _Perfect_.

Dave continued kissing him, and he could feel Karkat's heart beating loudly in his chest. He pressed a hand over the spot, before sliding his hand down Karkat's chest and slipping under the hem of his shirt, running over his abdomen and stomach. He was still sucking at his bottom lip a little desperately. Dave's free hand trailed down his hips, pressing against the fabric of Karkat's dress slacks firmly. He groaned softly into the quickly dying kiss they shared. Their lips parted just barely, and Karkat could feel their mixed breath over his lips and chin. 

"How do you want it?"

Karkat's head was spinning already, and his thoughts were fogged over. Dave was asking a question? His words barely registered, just floating over his head.

"Nnh... sweet... Be gentle?" He replied weakly. It was hard to explain when his train of thought was about four cars shorter than usual and on a delayed schedule due to the conductor being in a vampire stupor.

"Sweet? Mm, I can do sweet... Stay still for me, darlin', you're gonna like this. Pinky fuckin' swear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tmw a vampire you've known for >10 min offers to go down on you
> 
> And yes i purposely left y'all on a cliffhanger. You can wait another two days for your vampire smut


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You haven't fucking lived until a thousand-year-old being sucks your dick while you're high on a prey drug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow uhh... I wasn't even sure if I could make it to 0.7k with this chapter but I somehow reached 1.6?? Okay, then. This isn't my primo smut, i just can't take PWPs seriously anymore lmao. If people really like this maybe I'll write a lil drunk karkat+dave at a party follow up for it hehe.

When Dave unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his thighs, Karkat felt what could barely be described as excitement running through him in all the right ways. Whatever Dave slipped him just made him feel so much better. The anticipation sure as fuck was exciting, but he couldn't help but wonder what happened to those sharp fangs during this. He didn't really want to leave with a bleeding dick.

But it wasn't like Karkat really felt like doing anything. His worries were quickly washed out by giddiness when Dave pressed his lips to his inner thigh. His lips were a bit tougher than most humans' (probably from those damned fangs cutting them up) but generally soft and nice, not harsh on his skin at all. He trailed slow kisses down to Karkat's left knee, and once he approached his inner thigh, Karkat's eyes nearly rolled back into his head when he felt a tongue tracing circles into his skin.

Yeah, he was definitely less worried now. Dave had a handle on things.

Karkat's eyes were screwed shut, even as teeth teasingly scraped over the soft skin between his thighs. His fingers were tracing over the skin right under the edges of his boxers, and Karkat could nearly feel heat coming off places he had touched despite his cold touch. 

"Ge- _fuck_ \- get on with it, already," He muttered, although the obvious strain in his voice probably didn't aid his case. He could feel the edges of Dave's lips twitch up. Yeah, he wanted romance, but this was driving him fucking insane. 

"You seem like you can handle a bit of waiting," Dave replied smoothly, pressing another kiss to his thigh, before hooking his forefingers under Karkat's waistband. That alone sent a heat wave over Karkat, but then Dave's nails scraped over his hipbones and he groaned quietly. Fuck. Typically this kind of anticipation would have Karkat clenching every single fucking muscle in his body, but he felt oddly relaxed still, just... waiting.

 _Finally, finally, finally_ , the angels fucking sang down from heaven when Dave's fingers graced the not-at-all minor tent he was rocking. And then he bent further forward, and yes, that was his mouth. It felt wonderfully cold for a moment, but suddenly the temperature jacked up about seventeen degrees and it was almost hotter than Karkat was.

 _What the fuck_?

He didn't get the chance to ask or make a sarcastic remark, because his boxers came down so fucking fast he was pretty sure he got whiplash. And suddenly, Dave was licking a stripe up his dick, earning a rightful moan.

"Knew you could wait," He mumbled, rubbing his thumb around Karkat's base and tracing a few more lines up and down his shaft. Was he trying to make Karkat's head explode? Because that's sure what it felt like.

But luckily enough, Dave offered sympathy to Karkat and the throbbing member in front of him, and ducked his head, sliding his lips down around his head and shaft, and what the fuck how far was he going. How was this possible, he had certainly heard about people with no gag reflex, and it wasn't like he was massively fucking hung especially factoring in his height (hey, for a guy who barely hits five eight, he isn't too fucking shabby!) but this was still damn ridiculous. And how could his fangs just... disappear?

Needless to say, Karkat was having an internal struggle on whether to moan or interrogate. His curiosity overcame his instincts for the time being.

"Where the actual fuck is your gag reflex. How the fuck-" In the middle of a concerned anatomical question, Karkat's voice cracked majestically and he was cut off by his body betraying him with a loud groan. Oh, yes. Dave had brushed past Karkat's concern completely and began to bob his head a bit, before slowly sliding his mouth nearly off of Karkat, his lips pressing firmly enough to earn a low whine. Tongue, tongue, Dave's tongue was amazing, holy shit. Soft gasps and moans were easily slipping past his lips, and one hand gripped the sheets, the other clutching Dave's hair in a tight fist. Wow, okay. Fuck. That felt _fucking amazing_. Dave's mouth was insanely hot right now, and he had managed to slick Karkat up enough to where things felt comfortable.

And suddenly, things took a turn. 

There were fingers carefully kneading at his ass, and that was all well and good. But then those fingers slipped down and inside, earning a light gasp. That was new, and it definitely fucking surprised him. And it was... weird, mostly. A little tight, but not entirely uncomfortable. And then, those fingers went further, and that felt not as bad as he expected. But Dave's wrist turned, and he hit something. 

"Yes, yes, right there, holy fucking shit, how did you fucking- _oh, fuck_!"

Karkat let him know of this discovery just fine verbally, but then his back arched up suddenly and his fingers gripped the sheets of whatever bed they were on. He could feel Dave's lips twitch up around his dick, which then began to receive some more attention, his head bobbing a little more lazily- not that he minded, because _holy fuck, holy fuck_ , his fingers were rubbing right against that spot and it felt better than anything he had ever felt, better than a fucking blowjob. He got harder, and it was actually kind of crazy how different this felt. Karkat had been missing out. This was fucking amazing. 

It hadn't even been that long. It was nearly fucking sad, but those fingers were working him apart in ways he never knew possible, and he was approaching a climax so quickly it was unbelievable.

"Fuck- _fuck_ , _I'm so close,_ fuck _,_ _faster_ -" His words were breathy and a bit difficult to understand, but it didn't matter, Dave got the picture. He managed two fingers- could he fit three without lube, on a first timer? Mm. Probably not, he didn't wanna risk it. That shit could _seriously_ hurt.

Dave's tongue returned to working around the shaft of his dick, which was gladly received with a series of partial whimpers and groans, but ultimately he focused on his fingers, pressing and rubbing in circles-

"Fuck!"

Karkat's back arched once more to signal his climax, and he practically saw stars, his vision whiting out for a second. It always felt good, but fuck, it hadn't felt this good before. This was something else. His whole body was shaking just a bit, and there was just waves and waves of pleasure and release finally washing over him.

Thick, white fluid drizzled out between Dave's lips. He carefully slid his lips off Karkat, raising his eyebrows. That was quite a fucking picture. Jizz dripping down his chin, a cocky grin on his face, shades shoved up into his hair. He pushed Karkat's boxers back up, not bothering with his pants. Eh, that wasn't necessary right now. He scooted up to Karkat, licking his lips and leaning onto crossed arms, pressing light kisses down his neck.

"Mm. How was that, darlin'? Good enough for ya?" 

A weak chuckle and nod was all Karkat could muster for a second, before he sat up and nodded more firmly.

"Holy... _fuck_. How.. _How_ did you..?" Karkat questioned, before just shaking his head and burying a hand into his hair.

"Shit gets boring after a few hundred years. Gotta find other ways to please y'all."

Karkat snickered, shaking his head. "I- that was so fucking _good_. What... what the _actual fuck."_

"Good to hear," Dave smirked, running a hand through his hair and licking his lips once more. "Mm, you taste _good_. Gonna have to scoop those digits off you, baby, can't have someone so cute running off without me, now."

"My.. Are you asking for my fucking _phone number_?" Karkat raised an eyebrow, pretending his face wasn't slightly flushed.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Karkat reached for his jacket, laying a few feet from them, and pulled out what was dubbed the Money Pen. He scribbled down his phone number on one of the business cards he had, handing it over to Dave shakily.

"Perfect." Dave flashed a fanged grin. 

A beeping noise filled the room. Karkat glanced down- his watch? It was late, but he wasn't supposed to be back for another hour anyways. What had he set-

 

* * *

 

" _KARKAT_! Your fuckin' alarm!"

His eyes flew open. Where was he? 

Sitting up partially, Karkat glanced down to the familiar grey sheets and posters of Will Smith. 

Just the dorm room.

Just a dream.

_Oh, fuck._

Dave poked his head in through the doorway, wiggling blond eyebrows. "C'mon, dude, get up. It's _Halloween_ , man! Vampire and werewolf. Put on your fuckin' costume."

He rubbed his eyes, looking to the singular chair in the room, with the furry wolf ears and tail. 

Dave flashed an all-too familiar fanged grin. Karkat honestly couldn't tell if the fangs were part of his costume or not. Now that he thinks of it, Dave never showed his teeth, and the few times Karkat had seen them, they looked a little pointy. 

"Come on. You've got that weird catering gig tonight, right? Might as well enjoy the costume while you can. Come get drunk with us instead of watching your cheesy ass Halloween movies tonight, at _least_."

Karkat was not paying attention to a word Dave was saying. He didn't know his imagination could be so... _Vivid_.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. Fine," He muttered.

"Dude, come on! It's _Halloween_.

Anything can happen, right?"


End file.
